Tal vez
by dark tastemaker nightmare
Summary: Peter se encuentra muy confundido después de que las bromas de Deadpool toman otro rumbo, esa chica rubia no facilito las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Peter a veces pensaba que el universo siempre encontraba una forma para fastidiarlo, aún más cuando se trataba de un interés amoroso. Pero obviamente la situación actual no tenía nada que ver con un interés amoroso, claro que no… o ¿tal vez si? Tal vez, tal vez, estaba comenzando a odiar esa palabra que parecía no querer dejar su cabeza. Y a unos metros delante de él se encontraba el origen de todos sus problemas y por qué esa simple palabra se había instalado en su mente sin ninguna intención de querer salir.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que todo estaba muy tranquilo para los héroes, ni invasiones alienígenas o robos a ancianitas, así que Tony Stark pensó que era buena idea ofrecer una fiesta para los héroes, desde vengadores, los 4 fantásticos y algunos X-Mens. Así que no debió sorprenderse cuando lo vio, al mercenario bocazas fastidiando a Logan y por lo que podía observar, el mutante estaba darle un puñetazo al mercenario y mandarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Parecía que Peter lo había buscado inconscientemente en cuanto entro al cuarto donde era la fiesta, conocía perfectamente a Wade como para saber que este no perdería la oportunidad de comer y beber gratis. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Spiderman y Deadpool comenzaron a ser amigos, cuando el mercenario llego con spiderman diciendo que él era su héroe y quería que lo ayudara a ser mejor persona; pasaron muchas cosas durante ese tiempo y ambos se habían hecho realmente muy cercanos, siempre apoyándose.

Deadpool lo había ayudado en sus momentos más oscuros y el ayudo al ahora ex mercenario a cambiar, pasaron por muchos problemas pero seguían siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo. Entonces ¿por qué parecía que no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que Deadpool?, tal vez porque algo en el ex mercenario lo molestaba, algo como el efecto que el ex mercenario tenía sobre él, que lo hacía sentir como un idiota o tal vez… la sensación de mariposas en su estómago cuando estaban solos. Todo eso comenzó un par de semanas atrás cuando las bromas de coqueteo de Wade resultaron no ser solo bromas.

 _Flashback:_

 _Era una tarde realmente tranquila, el clima era agradable así que como ya era costumbre entre ellos, compraron una orden de tacos y un poco de helado para después buscar un alto edificio, en el que se sentarían para ver el atardecer y dar por concluido el patrullaje._

 _-Estoy agotado- se quejó spiderman mientras se estiraba- no puedo esperar para llegar y arrojarme a mi cama._

 _\- Yo podría hacerte sentir realmente bien si solo pides cariño_

 _Peter rodo los ojos debajo de su máscara, la cual la tenía enrollada arriba de su nariz, lo que le permitió a Deadpool ver la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro del joven. Estaba tan acostumbrado al coqueteo de el mercenario que no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono atrevido de Wade._

 _-Señor Wilson, debo expresar mi sorpresa al tonar que tardo demasiado en hacer otro de sus intentos de meterse en mis pantalones._

 _-Spidey que mente tan pervertida tienes, yo solo me estaba ofreciendo a darte un masaje como el gran amigo que soy, pero si quieres algo más que un masaje ya sabes mi número._

 _No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, hoy estaba de buen humor y al ver la expresión de sorpresa y falsa inocencia de Wade le causó mucha gracia._

 _-Vamos Deadpool, ¿Cuándo dejaras de jugar a coquetear conmigo?_

 _\- ¿piensas que bromeo Spidey?_

 _La voz de Deadpool había sido seria pero con un ligero tono de diversión en ella._

 _-Tu siempre estas bromeando, ¿Por qué esto sería diferente?_

 _El mercenario se levantó mientras soltaba una carcajada que sonaba un poco triste para Peter. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _-Realmente pensé que sonaba muy serio sobre esto…_

 _Sintió como una molestia comenzaba a formarse en su estómago, le era un poco difícil respirar y su boca se sentía seca, quería decir algo pero parecía que las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Para su buena o mala suerte Deadpool siguió hablando._

 _-Todo ese coqueteo era enserio Spidey… realmente me gustas y no hablo de gustar de una sola noche, ¡diablos! Realmente me gustas enserio, creo que no fui lo suficiente mente serio con esto._

 _Estaba en completo estado de shock, el realmente hablaba enserio. Salió del trance en el que había quedado con las palabras del mercenario cuando sintió como este colocaba un suave beso en su frente, su cara debía de estar más roja que un tomate, y Wade solo le dedico una suave sonrisa para después desaparecer en la noche despidiéndose con un simple hasta luego. Después de eso Peter intento hablar con el mercenario, pero cada vez que el intentaba abordar el tema este lo evitaba de alguna u otra forma, dejo de intentarlo cuando el Deadpool se disparó en la cabeza con tal de no hablar de eso._

 _Fin de flashback._

Una fuerte explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la paz había llegado a su fin, al parecer unos alienígenas pensaron que era un gran día para invadir la tierra y por alguna razón siempre comenzaban por New York. Todos los héroes corrieron a la escena y era una suerte que hubieran decidido asistir a la fiesta con sus trajes, ya que eran muchos era una gran ventaja para ellos, él y Deadpool junto con otros héroes se encargaron de ayudar a los ciudadanos a evacuar la ciudad mientras el resto peleaba con los invasores.

En algún momento de su pelea con unos alienígenas algo molestos mientras intentaba proteger a los ciudadanos perdió a Wade de vista, logro noquear a los aliens para después envolverlos en telarañas, estaba preocupado ¿dónde estaba Wade? ¿En qué momento de la pelea se separó de el? Entonces lo vio a lo lejos, cargaba a una chica rubia que se aferraba al ex mercenario, sonrió bajo la máscara ahora más tranquilo al saber que Wade estaba bien. La pelea por la tierra termino en poco tiempo y con pocos daños en la ciudad, al parecer estos alienígenas eran menos avanzadas y menos fuertes que los otros que habían intentado conquistar el planeta, todos los héroes se habían vuelto a reunir en el centro de la ciudad y todos los neoyorkinos regresaron poco a poco a la ciudad.

Busco a Deadpool entre sus colegas héroes con la intención invitarlo a celebrar y tener su tradicional puesta de sol acompañada de tacos, lo vio a lo lejos y parecía que había tenido la misma idea que él y lo buscaba con la mirada, entonces paso… la chica que había visto antes ser cargada y protegida entre los fuertes brazos de Wade, había saltado sobre Deadpool colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de este para atraerlo a ella y… lo beso.

Fue un beso sobre la máscara y no duro mucho, pero desde el punto de vista de Peter había durado mucho tiempo, la furia se plantó en su cuerpo; tenía sus puños cerrados tan fuerte que podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en las palmas de sus manos a pesar de los guantes. No fue consiente de sí mismo hasta que se encontró balanceándose por los aires alejándose de ese lugar, no entendía porque algo así podía afectarlo de esa manera, el y Deadpool solo eran amigos y no era como si estuviera enamorado de Wade, no quería pensar en eso… no quería pensar en nada.

Después de eso paso unos días evitando al ex mercenario, por alguna razón cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar repetir en su mente la imagen de esa chica besándolo, era tan molesto así que se centró en su trabajo. Si Wade le llamaba él le daría rápidamente una excusa boba y colgaría el teléfono para después ignorar todas las llamadas y mensajes que le seguirían exigiendo una explicación, estaba siendo infantil e irracional lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, el enojo seguía ahí y parecía que no se iría pronto. Se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento observando unos documentos sin prestarles mucha atención, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, para ser más específicos se encontraba pensando en Deadpool, había estado pensando en él y en sus sentimientos por su amigo. Realmente quería superar el beso y que su vida siguiera su curso normal, salir a algún bar con Wade los fines de semana o tal vez solo jugar videojuegos con él y Ellie, ver el atardecer con Deadpool comiendo tacos y hablando de cosas triviales. Soltó un suspiro cansado y alejo los papeles de él, tanto pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza, su celular comenzó a sonar y sabía que era Deadpool, tenía que enfrentarlo y hablar con él. Tomo su celular y contesto.

-Spidey por fin decides contestarme, estuve pensando y me di cuenta que hace varios días que no colgamos juntos por ahí, siempre termino comiendo dos órdenes de tacos y una cubeta de helado yo solo

El tan solo escuchar la voz de Wade tan emocionado y a la vez algo molesto le hizo sonreír, pero su cerebro no quería dejarlo tranquilo y la imagen del beso regreso a él, ¿Wade salió con esa chica cuando se fue de ahí? ¿Le regreso el beso sin que la máscara estuviera en medio? ¿Se acostó con ella? Todos esas preguntas encendieron la ira en el otra vez y el último pensamiento realmente lo enfermo, apretó su celular en su mano y casi lo destruía pero logro controlarse un poco.

-Wade… eh pensado mucho en esto y creo que… deberíamos tomar caminos diferentes – le dolía, realmente le dolía – al menos por un tiempo.

\- No lo entiendo… babyboy pensé que éramos mejores amigos y nuestra relación iba genial ¿Por qué estas…?

El escuchar el apodo que Wade le dio en un tono tan triste y desesperado, hizo que su corazón le doliera pero ya no podía retroceder, necesitaba alejarse de Wade hasta que pudiera entender que era lo que pasaba con él y la idea de Wade con alguien más dejara de molestarlo.

-Antes de que fuéramos amigos dijiste que querías que te ayudara a cambiar… y lo lograste, ahora eres un héroe, una buena persona y un gran padre, estarás bien sin mí.

-spiderman ¡que pasa bebe?, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?, si así es te juro que lo arreglare solo déjame…

\- Estarás bien Wad, yo solo… estarás bien Wade

\- ¿babyboy?…

-Adiós Wade…

Termino la llamada antes de que Deadpool pudiera contestar, había sido un gran idiota pero ya no podía retractarse de sus palabras, necesitaba alejarse de Wade hasta que entendiera que pasaba con él, no importaba si era doloroso. Sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, lanzo su celular lejos, provocando que este se destrozara al golpear contra la pared. Cayo rendido sobre su silla enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, no podía dejar de llorar…

 **Originalmente esto sería un One-shot pero resulto ser más largo de lo que pensaba, para mi mala suerte el conseguir los comics es muy difícil para mí, esta historia se encuentra basada en los comics de spiderman/Deadpool, o al menos eso intente. Es mi segundo fanfiction y mi primer intento de yaoi, no sean tiernos conmigo qwq, gracias por leer esta fea historia, los amo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, lanzo su celular lejos, provocando que este se destrozara al golpear contra la pared. Cayo rendido sobre su silla enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, no podía dejar de llorar…_

-¡Parker!

Un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes, lo habían tomado por sorpresa y el ruido fue tan fuerte que lo asusto haciéndolo caer de su asiento.

-¡¿Deadpool?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?, pensé haberte dicho… q-quiero decir… pensé que spiderman había hablado contigo

Al parecer el mayor no estaría tranquilo hasta que hablaran del extraño comportamiento del arácnido, pero era más fácil hablar con Peter Parker que con spiderman, si tomamos en cuenta que Deadpool no sabía que Parker y spiderman eran la misma persona. Realmente no debía sorprenderse de que el anti-héroe se teletrasportará a su oficina para hablar con el sobre spiderman.

-Eso no importa ahora Parker yo… ¿estas llorando?

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza y el enojo que sentía.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- como sabrás, Spidey ha estado actuando extraño conmigo.

Toda esta situación estaba sacando de quicio a Peter y parecía que no terminaría pronto. Por la forma en que Wade se sentó muy tranquilo sobre su escritorio y sus documentos.

-Por más que odie admitirlo, no importa cuánto me esfuerce parece que Spidey siempre te querrá más que a mí, hace solo un momento me llamo para decir que no quiere verme y supuse que tu sabrías algo.

Escuchar un todo algo dolido venir de Wade lo hizo sentir aún más culpable, ya no podía soportar más esta situación, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema.

-Tal vez hiciste algo durante el ataque de los aliens, algo que realmente lo molesto, pero él no sabe la razón por la que eso le molesta tanto y eso hace que este aún más molesto.

-wow jamás pensé que Spidey pudiera ser tan complicado

El ver al mercenario tan tranquilo y balanceando sus pies de una manera infantil lo molestaba.

-Eres un completo idiota

-Ese punto ya había sido establecido desde hace mucho… pero aun no entiendo que pude haber hecho para que mejillas dulces estuviera tan enojado conmigo.

-Tal vez esa chica rubia que se colgó de ti y tu ni siquiera intentaste apartarla.

Sus palabras salieron como veneno, pero estaba harto de toda esta absurda situación de telenovela barata que también podía ser comparada con una muy mala historia escrita por una triste adolescente.

-¿chica rubia?... no puedo recordar a ninguna ¡ESPERA!,¡eso significa que Spidey está celoso!

Deadpool agito sus brazos en el aire, parecía como si festejara algo.

-Él no está celoso, estar celoso significaría que el siente algo más que amistad por ti, ¿enserio no recuerdas a la chica?

-creo que tengo un vago recuerdo de esa chica, pero spiderman debería saber que mi corazón solo le pertenece a él.

La forma tan seria en que Wade lo dijo hizo que su corazón se acelerara y sintió su rostro caliente, si hubieran aclarado las cosas desde que Wade técnicamente se le confeso esa tarde, no tendrían que pasar por esto ahora.

-Tal vez debiste aclarar eso con él desde el principio y demostrarlo de una forma más obvia que hacer bromas sobre su trasero.

Wade rio suavemente al escuchar un leve todo de reclamo en las palabras de Peter, se levantó de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia el joven acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Tienes razón… se lo demostrare de la forma más clara que pueda.

Nada en el mundo podía preparar a Peter para lo paso después, de todos los escenarios que se había planteado jamás pensó que este sería una opción. Wade se había quitado la máscara y presiono sus labios contra los de el menor, al principio tardo un poco en procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto su cerebro y su cuerpo pudieron reaccionar no dudo en corresponder.

Los labios de Wade eran algo ásperos y a la vez suaves, podía sentir un sabor algo picante, Deadpool coloco sus manos en la cintura del héroe y lo pego más a su cuerpo, el arácnido coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre. Deadpool era más alto que el solo por unos centímetros pero al estar rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Wade lo hizo sentir más pequeño de lo que era, abrió su boca buscando un poco de oxigeno pero el exmercenario aprovecho esto para invadir la boca del menor con su lengua. Una escalofrió recorrió su espina y pronto se encontraba peleando con Deadpool, intentando ser el quien tuviera el control para terminar perdiendo y dejándose guiar por Wade.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se observaron a los ojos fijamente, verde contra azul, todo está situación es demasiada para Peter quien apenas logra recuperar el aliento, siente los parpados pesados y Deadpool no puede dejar de observar lo lindo que se ve petey con la mirada dilatada y sus labios rojos por la intensidad del beso. Aprieta un poco más el cuerpo del joven aun cuando ya es imposible que estén más cerca, baja la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Peter absorbiendo su dulce aroma y dejando un rastro besos perezosos en el cuello del menor mientras espera a que el chico logre calmarse y logre comprender toda esta rara situación en la que ahora se encuentran. Y Wade no puede evitar pensar que tal vez realmente debió hacer esto aquella tarde en la cima de ese edificio en lugar de huir.

 **Holaaaaaa, muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, los quiero tantooo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa sin sentido. Es realmente corto pero me emocione demasiado y no quería dejar a mis bebes así, espero poder subir el ultimo capitulo mañana. ADIOOOOOOOS**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter fue recobrando la compostura poco a poco, el beso había sido realmente intenso y lo dejo física y mentalmente agotado, aunque tal vez era por todas las sensaciones que el beso despertó en él. Se sentía muy feliz y realmente aliviado, Wade le había mostrado con ese beso que no tenía por qué preocuparse, Deadpool seria de Spiderman y de nadie más.

…

…espera…

…

La realidad golpeo a Parker como una pila de ladrillos, el porqué de su enojo y porque Wade estaba en su oficina, comenzó a sentir la ira recorriendo su cuerpo. Spiderman se había enojado con Deadpool por dejarse besar por una total desconocida y este buscaba Peter Parker pidiendo ayuda para arreglar las cosas con el arácnido para minutos después acorralar al castaño y besarlo. ¿Esto quería decir que la idea de besar no significaba nada para Wade? ¿El mercenario simplemente llegaba y daba besos a cualquiera solo porque si?

Peter empujo a Wade lejos haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra el escritorio, el menor sintió que sus ojos ardían y lágrimas calientes resbalaban otra vez por sus mejillas.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO CREES QUE HACES?!... Spiderman está enojado contigo por besar a esa chica y ¿AHORA ME BESAS A MI?

Sentía su cuerpo temblar de la ira, debía calmarse si no quería alertar a Anna María o a cualquiera de sus empleados que se encontrara afuera de su oficina y que lo encontraran en esta situación con Deadpool. Se tallo el rostro con sus manos en un intento por dejar de llorar.

-Demonios, lo he vuelto a joder todo…

Peter sintió una presión en su corazón al ver a Wade tan triste y derrotado pero eso no cambio lo que hizo, ¿y si todo esto era una de sus estúpidas bromas?

-Creo que primero debo aclarar todos los puntos importantes antes de pasar a la acción, ¿no crees?... babyboy

¿babyboy?, eso era extraño Wade no llamaba así a nadie excepto a… oh.

-No quería que te enteraras de esto así pero si esta es la única forma de conseguir que no me odies y entiendas lo que siento por ti lo diré

Peter dio un paso atrás intentando alejarse, tenía una idea de lo que Wade se estaba refiriendo pero eso no tenía sentido, había tenido mucho cuidado y logro mantener oculta la verdad de el exmercenario todo este tiempo, tenía que estar hablando de otra cosa ¿verdad?

-Se la verdad Petey… que spiderman y Peter Parker son la misma persona

Sintió la boca seca y su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido en su pecho, Wade se veía muy serio y no había ni una pizca de duda en su voz, Deadpool había descubierto la verdad sobre spiderman.

-¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabes?

\- Medio año o tal vez un poco más y en mi defensa diré que realmente no quería enterarme de esa forma,no te había dicho porque esperaba que tu llegaras a confiar en mi lo suficiente como para decirme.

-Dime como paso

\- Esta bien, pero si fuera tu tomaría asiento, puede que algunos detalles sean demasiado para ti

 _Flash back:_

 _Habían pasado unos meses después de que Deadpool se divorciara Shiklah, al final ella no pudo aceptar que Wade quería mejorar y ser una mejor persona así que decidieron separarse y seguir por diferentes caminos. Wade decía que realmente no importaba, las cosas ya no eran iguales entre ellos y fue lo mejor para todos, pero Peter como el gran amigo que era decidió invitar a Wade a una noche de tragos entre amigos para animarlo, no importaba cuanto insistiera Deadpool en que estaba bien y no era necesario si Spiderman no quería._

 _Y así fue como nuestro querido héroe y vecino hombre araña queriendo acompañar a su amigo en su "dolor" tomo por primera vez y termino tan borracho que Wade tuvo que sacarlo del bar antes de que hiciera cualquier idiotez como las que el solía cometer._

 _-Muy bien Spidey, ahora sabemos que tu tolerancia al alcohol es un asco y como el hombre responsable y maduro que soy, no te dejare trepar muros en este estado_

 _-No eres nada divertido Wade_

 _Deadpool no pudo evitar encontrar adorable a este borracho spiderman, quien se encontraba en sus brazos con la máscara hasta la mitad de su cara y haciendo pucheros, se encontraba afuera del departamento de el idiota de Peter Parker, spiderman había rechazado la invitación de quedarse en el nuevo departamento de soltero de Deadpool argumentando que no quería que Wade se aprovechara de el en su estado; no podía creer que su arañita lo creyera capaz de hacer algo asi… aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez estaría más seguro con Parker._

 _-Aun no entiendo porque tienes llaves del departamento de Parker, aunque pensándolo mejor ese idiota es como tu novio así que tiene un poco de sentido_

 _Llevo a spiderman a la habitación y lo acomodo en la cama, se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando a que el héroe se quedara dormido y se asegurara de que estaría bien._

 _-Aun no entiendo porque odias tanto a Parker._

 _El menor parecía enojado y no dejaba de hacer divertidos gestos con su boca._

 _-Tal vez lo odio porque estoy celoso, te tiene solo para él y parece que no importa lo que haga siempre lo preferirás_

 _Wade esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que paso después de eso, spiderman se había sentado en la cama y lo había besado, fue un beso sobre la máscara pero no dejaba de ser un beso. Spiderman se separó lentamente y se acostó en la cama otra vez._

 _-Jamás lo preferiría a el sobre ti…_

 _-Babyboy , ¿q-que rayos fue eso…?_

 _Spiderman comenzó a sollozar y Wade estaba totalmente perdido, la persona que amaba lo besaba y luego se ponía a llorar, no sabía cómo manejar todo esto, ¿tenía mal aliento?_

 _-Me odiaras cuando sepas la verdad…_

 _-No, bebe no importa que sea o lo que pase yo nunca podrá odiarte_

 _El más pequeño se dio la vuelta en la cama y se abrazó así mismo, Deadpool solo podía acariciar con ternura la cabeza del chico intentando consolarlo, podía sentirlo temblar un poco y el escuchar su voz temblarse le partió el corazón. El nunca podrá odiarlo, no importaba quien estuviera detrás de esa mascara, spiderman era su héroe y lo había ayudado a mejorar y ser un héroe también._

 _-Me odiaras, l-lo se…_

 _-Bebe, te digo que no importa que yo…_

 _-¡LO HARAS!_

 _Si Wade no supo cómo reaccionar después del beso, lo que vio lo dejo en shock. Spiderman se había levantado de la cama de golpe jalando su máscara de spiderman, revelando un cabello color café alborotado y unos ojos de bambi, brillantes por las lágrimas que parecía que por fin se estaban parando de brotar._

 _Eran muchas cosas que procesar pero al ver la mirada enojada de Peter que parecía cada vez más preocupada y a punto de llorar otra vez, se obligó a salir del shock soltando un largo suspiro._

 _-No te odio cariño, jamás te odiaría_

 _Beso la frente de Peter y lo volvió a acostar, esta había sido una noche larga y llena de emociones y sorpresas. El chico pareció calmarse con sus palabras y se quedó dormido al instante. Se quedó ahí sentado un rato viendo al otro dormir, después de un rato le coloco la máscara otra vez y salió sin hacer ruido, por su experiencia podía decir que el chico despertaría mañana con resaca y sin recordar mucho de lo que paso; almenos esperaba que no recordara el momento en que le revelo su identidad._

 _Después de eso vio a Spidey dos días después, el héroe no le menciono nada además de su horrible dolor de cabeza al día siguiente y darle las gracias por llevarlo a donde Parker, supuso que el arácnido no recordaba lo que paso en el apartamento o si lo sabía no quería hablar de eso y prefería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Tal vez era mejor así._

 **¿No les parece gracioso cuando alguien dice que publicara al día siguiente pero termina haciéndolo varios meses después? XD.**

 **Asi queee tal vez suba capitulo mañana o tal vez 6 meses después, todo depende de lo que pase y si algún día me hare una persona responsable que cumpla con todos los proyectos y tareas que tiene. Los amo mucho, cuídense, bay.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, nunca escribo nada antes del capítulo pero llegamos a la parte del hard, y todos sabemos que solo siguen leyendo esto por el hard. Este es mi primer yaoi y mi primer intento de lemon así que las críticas son bien venidas, sin más que decir disfruten.**_

Peter se sentía el idiota más grande de la historia, tantas veces en el pasado le dijo a Wade que le revelaría su quien estaba atrás de la máscara cuando el sintiera que era el momento correcto, pero él era Peter Parker y a siempre terminaba arruinando todo o avergonzándose como solo él podía hacer. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos porque sentía que no podía ver a Wade a los ojos ahora, estaba realmente avergonzado por la forma en que pasaron las cosas, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo para no tener que enfrentar a Deadpool. Sintió como Wade tomaba sus muñecas con delicadeza y las apartaba de su rostro con una ternura y tacto que jamás pensó que Wade poseyera.

-Peter… - la forman en que Wade decía su nombre le puso la piel de gallina- realmente no quería tener que llegar a esto y decirte, quería que tú me lo dijeras por tu cuenta aunque y no bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Wade tenía una sonrisa realmente dulce, Peter sintió su corazón derretirse en su pecho y su rostro caliente aparto la mirada avergonzado. Seguramente su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y otra vez esa sensación en su estómago, de nuevo estaban todas esas sensaciones y emociones que solo Wade le provocaba estaban ahí y no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Cuando Deadpool noto eso así que tomo el rostro de Peter entre sus manos obligando al más joven a sostenerle la mirada, Peter no pudo evitar perderse un momento en los ojos azules de Wade, eran de un azul realmente hermoso y brillante, había escuchado que los ojos son una ventana al alma pero jamás lo creyó hasta ahora. Deadpool acercaba su rostro lentamente al suyo, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, estos le hormigueaban rogando ser besados de nuevo por Wade.

-Realmente te amo… Spiderman, Peter Parker, no importa lo que pase lo que siento por ti no cambiara babyboy.

Peter pudo ver en los ojos de Wade que sus palabras eran ciertas, Wade realmente lo amaba y el solo actuaba como un idiota, no tenía por qué sentir celos de spiderman o de Peter, ni siquiera de bobas chicas rubias que disfrutaban ser la dama en peligro. No resistió más y beso a Wade quien correspondió al beso de inmediato, fue solo una simple unión de labios, ambos querían demostrar abiertamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro y esto lo demostraba mejor que las palabras.

Acercaron más sus cuerpos, Peter podía sentir como Deadpool lo abrazaba con más fuerza pero sin llegar a ser asfixiante, y pronto ese simple beso ya no fue suficiente. Abrió levemente su boca dejando que la lengua de Wade entrara y se enredara con la suya, jamás había probado algo tan dulce y el calor de la boca del otro era embriagador, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía en los brazos del otro. Wade tomo el control del beso y Peter acepto gustoso, sintió la mano del mayor acariciar su espalda baja cada vez un poco más cerca de su trasero, como deseaba que bajara completamente pero ese era un pensamiento que se guardaría para sí mismo.

Deadpool siempre se mostraba atrevido con él, pero no pasaba de comentarios subidos de tono, nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con el héroe y tal vez tenía miedo de que si intentaba algo con el menor, por más simple que fuera, este se asustaría o lo empujaría lejos. Pero el arácnido necesitaba sentirlo completamente, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Wade como una señal de que tenía el permiso de Peter y podían intentar llevar la situación un poco más lejos. El mayor pareció comprender el mensaje y bajo lentamente su mano derecha hasta uno de sus glúteos apretándolo y acercando mas sus partes inferiores.

Un jadeo escapo de la boca de Peter y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto para Wade, sentía un calor abrumador en todo su cuerpo y la pasión comenzaba a nublarle la mente, sintió como Deadpool besaba y lamia su cuello haciendo que su corazón latiera más y más rápido que parecía que saltaría de su pecho; sintió como Wade lo levantaba del suelo así que se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Wade y rodeo la cintura de este con sus piernas. El mayor se acercó al escritorio y tiro todo lo que había ahí al suelo, Peter vio como sus documentos volaron al suelo, se suponía que eran cosas importantes de la empresa que tenía que revisar pero en este momento realmente no le importaba, ya los recogería después.

Wade lo sentó en el escritorio acomodándose en medio de las piernas del otro héroe, continuo besando besos por el cuello de Peter mordiendo y chupando de vez en cuando, quería marcar la blanca y tersa piel del otro para presumirle al mundo que Peter Parker le pertenecía; Peter estaba tan perdido en las atenciones que le daba el otro hombre que no se dio cuenta cuando este le había quitado su saco y había aflojado su corbata.

-bebe, ¿estás seguro de esto?... si continuo así ya no podré detenerme después.

La voz de Wade se escuchaba más profunda y algo ronca, sus ojos azules mostraban cuanto deseaba y amaba a Peter, solo basto ver eso para estar cien por ciento seguro de la decisión que había tomado.

-estoy seguro, yo realmente te extrañe estos días y ahora solo necesito sentirte cerca… quiero que me toques

\- si eso es lo que mi bebe quiero entonces lo hare, pero no me hare responsable de lo que pase después

Wade había dicho eso con un tono seductor que le provoco escalofríos, pronto su camisa también fue apartada, la boca del mayor bajo de su cuello a su pecho lamiendo y besando su pecho bajando más y más, pronto uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por la boca del otro, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no dejar salir sus gemidos; Wade no paraba de lamer y chupar su pezón a veces mordiéndolo, suspiros escapaban de la boca de Peter de vez en cuando, no comprendía como eso podría producirle tanto placer. Sintió el bulto de sus pantalones crecer y palpitar reclamando atención hasta el punto en que era doloroso, y gracias al traje ajustado de Wade podía notar que estaba igual que él, trago saliva y dio un respiro profundo intentando armarse de valor, aventuro una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Wade y comenzó a frotarlo sobre la ropa, pudo escuchar como el mayor dejaba escapar un gemido de sorpresa y esto lo hizo sentir muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-quien pensaría que nuestro pequeño Spidey no es tan inocente como parece

Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza pero no alejo su mano, siguió acariciando si miembro con un poco más de firmeza, Wade lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien y quería hacer lo mismo por él, este tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Peter; Deadpool acerco su boca a su oreja, su aliento entrecortado le hacía cosquillas y lo excitaba mas.

-no tienes que hacer esto por mi cariño… por esta vez deja que yo me encargue, te are sentir realmente bien

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Wade que todavía estaba unida con la suya, Deadpool retomo su labor besando y lamiendo su cuerpo, bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de su saliva por su pecho y estomago; Wade era realmente hábil con sus manos, rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón de Peter con una sola mano, tirando de este y bajando sus bóxer también. Este cerró fuertemente los ojos, estaba muy avergonzado pero no se detendría ahora, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió la boca de Wade envolver su miembro con su boca caliente, puede sentir la lengua del otro envolver su polla; ya no puede detener sus gemidos, mierda se escucha realmente necesitado.

Wade lo deja ir por un momento para después lamer y chupar la punta de su miembro, esta tan perdido en el placer que no se da cuenta de cuando Deadpool saca una pequeña botella de lubricante de una de las bolsas de su cinturón, coloca una generosa cantidad en sus dedos e introduce rápidamente un dedo en la entrada de Peter, provocando un grito de sorpresa y algo de dolor del castaño; con la otra mano toma el miembro de Peter y sigue lamiendo y chupando. El otro ya no puede contener su voz y gime olvidando que se encuentran en su oficina y Anna Maria o algún otro empleado podría escucharlo y encontrarlos en esa situación.

Siente como el dedo de Wade no deja de moverse dentro de él, ya ha dejado de sentirse extraño y comienza a sentirse realmente bien, pronto un segundo dedo entra y él llega a una nueva escala del placer, Deadpool no se quitó los guantes así que aun duele un poco y le cuesta más acostumbrarse; pronto toca ese punto que lo hace jadear y casi desfallecer de placer, jamás se había sentido tan bien.

-maldita sea, Peter. Estás realmente apretado, no puedo esperar para entrar en ti

Jala a Wade y lo besa apasionadamente, él tampoco puede esperar pero no se siente realmente preparado para aceptar lo que venía y si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba un poco asustado. Deadpool seguía tocando esa parte que lo hacía ver estrellas y poco tiempo después un tercer dedo estaba adentro de él, estaba en su límite, podía sentir que estaba en su límite y pronto se vendría.

-Wa…Wade, mierda, me vengo….

De pronto sintió vacío, Wade se había apartado de él, esto no duro mucho. Arqueo su espalda jadeando con fuerza cuando sintió a Deadpool entrar en el de un solo golpe llenándolo más que sus dedos.

Mierda…

Sabía que debía doler la primera vez pero no pensó que dolería tanto, para su sorpresa, Wade estaba realmente dotado; tal parece que Deadpool no bromeaba completamente cuando le decía cuán grande era su "amigo". Para su suerte Wade no se había movido, solo permaneció quieto dentro de él dejando que Peter se acostumbrara a la sensación, el castaño solo podía cerrar los ojos con fuerza e intentar regular su respiración.

-lo siento cariño, pero no podía esperar más. Pase mucho tiempo fantaseando con este momento… puedo decir que es mil veces mejor de lo que pensaba.

Peter comenzó a mover sus caderas, quería que Wade comenzara a moverse, maldita sea aún le dolía pero no quería hacer que Wade esperara por él; quería hacerlo sentir bien y no decepcionarlo. Conociendo a Deadpool, no bromeaba cuando decía que fantaseo mucho con ese momento y no quería decepcionarlo.

-No te fuerces bebe, puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Te dije que yo me haría cargo de ti, así que déjame cumplir mi palabra.

Inmediatamente Wade lo beso, pero fue diferente a los besos anteriores, estos eran más suaves y llenos de ternura. Peter se permitió perderse en las sensaciones que el beso provocaba en él, las mariposas en su estómago estallaron de nuevo, Wade se quitó los guantes para poder sentir a piel de Peter completamente y le provocaba escalofríos, temblando un poco por el suave toque del mayor. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos que el otro le daba, Wade lo sintió así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, se alejó de la boca de Peter para atrapar uno de los pezones del castaño entre sus dientes; Peter ya no podía soportarlo. Las embestidas de Wade habían tomado velocidad, podía sentir como su próstata era golpeada en cada empujón haciéndolo temblar de placer, Deadpool acariciando y besando todo su cuerpo solo empeoraba la situación, llegaría a su clímax muy pronto.

-babyboy, si me aprietas tanto con tus piernas no puedo moverme bien

\- l-lo siento, es que… se siente m-muy bien…

\- solo intenta aguantar un poco más

\- no creo que pueda, w-wade...

\- Peter, ¿todo está bien ahí dentro?

¡MIERDA!

Ambos se quedaron congelados en su lugar con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. había olvidado por completo que aún se encontraban en su oficina, no había podido contener su voz así que no era raro pensar que podían ser descubiertos, pero ¿Por qué esa persona tenía que ser Anna Maria?

\- e-estoy bien, tranquila

\- algunos empleados dicen escuchar ruidos raros venir de tu oficina y la puerta tiene seguro, ¿de verdad estas bien?

Agradecía a todos los dioses que existieran por hacer que Wade pusiera seguro a la puerta en algún momento que Peter no se dio cuenta, pero si no hacía algo Anna Maria no se iría de ahí.

-estoy bien, tranquila, yo solo ¡Haaa!

Peter tapo su boca rápidamente con ambas manos, el idiota de Wade había comenzado a moverse otra vez, entrando con más fuerza en cada estocada. Vio la sonrisa traviesa y el brillo malévolo en los ojos de Wade, diciéndole que no se detendría, no podía parar de gemir pues el otro golpeaba una y otra vez su próstata con su miembro. No podía soportarlo, pronto se vendría y Anna Maria seguía afuera esperando a que Peter saliera para que le comprobara que estaba bien.

-¡¿Peter?!

\- s-si, lo siento, yo solo… estoy algo ocupado ahora

\- ¿ocupado?

Pego su oído a la puerta intentando escuchar lo que pasaba, pero solo escuchaba dos voces lejanas que parecían discutir algo que no lograba entender, seguido de algunos golpes y pisadas rápidas. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que Wade asomara la cabeza, la máscara que lo caracterizaba estaba en su lugar.

-lo siento preciosa, tu jefe y yo estamos discutiendo asuntos muy importantes aquí. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho

Cerró la puerta en la cara de la mujer, quien se encontraba muy confundida. No entendía bien que podía estar pasando ahí dentro, pero después podría interrogar a Peter, dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido restándole importancia al asunto.

Peter estaba jadeando, el maldito de Wade no había dejado de embestirlo ni una vez, lo había levantado del escritorio aun con todas las protestas del otro; se puso su máscara y se atrevió a confrontar a Anna Maria. Todo eso sin dejar de embestir a Peter, quien ahora se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Wade y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. No tardó mucho en correrse mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior para no dejar salir su voz, Deadpool lo siguió un poco después, Peter intentaba regular su respiración y desacelerar los latidos de su corazón; seguía aferrándose a Wade pues sentía todo su cuerpo débil y pensaba que si intentaba ponerse de pie se caería.

Ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en toda su vida, todo su cuerpo temblaba, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

-tendré que colarme en tu oficina más a menudo, cariño

\- eres un maldito hijo de puta Wade

-yo también te amo bebe

Podía ver la enorme sonrisa que Wade tenía en el rostro a pesar de que tenía la máscara puesta, cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, tal vez Wade era un idiota a veces pero no tenía duda que lo amaba tal y como era.

Tal vez… esto eran lo que ambos necesitaban para al fin declarar sus sentimientos, Peter ahora podía estar seguro de que Wade lo amaba y ninguna boba chica rubia se lo podría arrebatar.

 **Y eso fue todoooo, esta vez tarde menos para actualizar yeiiiii, jamás pensé que este capítulo fuera tan largo. Así concluye esta historia que es mi primer yaoi, mi primer lemon y parece que mi primera historia completa ahre XD. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer esta cosa horrenda, los amo tanto, si logro encontrar tiempo y estoy inspirada y no me gana la flojera, tal vez escriba un capitulo extra. Sin más que decir me despido, bay.**


	5. Epilogo

Habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente en su oficina y Peter ya no podía ver a los ojos a Anna Maria, ella nunca le pregunto por lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que ella sabía exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió, para su buena suerte las cosas entre él y Wade iban de maravilla.

Había sido un poco incómodo para Peter cuando le contó a Anna María sobre lo suyo con Wade, pero era mejor prevenir algún incidente si el asunto en la oficina se volvía a repetir, aunque tal vez al hacerlo confirmo las sospechas de su secretaria, al final él y Wade habían decidido llevar las cosas con calma por lo que los "momentos divertidos" estaban fuera de la lista de cosas de pareja al menos por ahora.

O eso dijo Peter antes de que Wade lo tomará con fuerza en su sofá un par de horas después, aunque Peter no tuvo nada de que quejarse y no podía negar que muy, muy, muuuy en el fondo lo deseaba.

Decidieron mantener oculta su relación de Ellie por pedido de Wade, por más que a este le gustaría que los 3 fueran una familia y que su pequeña le dijera mamá a su spidey, aun deseaba ser el mejor padre para ella y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su relación con Peter. Pero Peter sabía que Ellie era muy inteligente como el imbécil de su padre y no era como si ellos fueran muy discretos frente a la niña, tal vez solo estaba esperando a que ellos se lo dijeran de frente.

En ese momento se encontraban desnudos en la cama de Peter besándose con cariño disfrutando la cercanía del otro, Wade se iría a una misión al menos una semana así que querían estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, Peter apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido al cansancio y a las suaves caricias que Wade le daba en la espalda adormilándolo aún más pero no quería dormirse sabiendo que su novio se iría mañana temprano.

\- Cariño puedes dormir si quieres, no me enojare si lo haces.

\- No quiero dormir todavía y menos sabiendo que esta es la última vez juntos hasta que regreses.

Beso con cariño el cuello de Wade y se sentó sobre su regazo moviendo su trasero sobre la polla de su novio, si estarían separados por mucho tiempo él quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos. Él mayor lo tomo por la cintura deteniendo sus movimientos para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Se lo que mi pequeña araña cachonda intenta, pero no te dejare hacerlo en ese estado, ve a dormir y no te preocupes por mí.

\- Dices eso, pero ambos sabemos que si insisto un poco más me saldré con la mía.

Wade solo pudo suspirar derrotado, su pequeña araña era demasiado inteligente y él nunca podría rechazar una oferta tan tentadora y si quería sobrevivir todos esos días lejos de su bebe era mejor aprovechar. Peter tomo en su mano la polla ya dura de su novio para comenzar a penetrarse lentamente, aun con todo el ADN mutante su cuerpo estaba agotado así que se movió despacio, Wade comenzó a besar y morderle cuello pecho dejándole varias marcas, al menos ya tendría algo con que recordarlo. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al límite y cayeran agotados sin más remedio que dejarse vencer por el sueño. Al día siguiente Peter despertó hasta el mediodía con su celular lleno de mensajes de Anna Maria muy enojada por no haber llegado aún a la oficina y sin un rastro de su novio en el departamento más que un dibujo de ellos dos hecho con crayolas y un "apenas me fui y ya te extraño" escrito en una esquina de la hoja, en ese momento supo que sería una semana muy larga.

Al principio Wade le enviaría un mensaje diario e intentaría llamarlo algunas veces, pero como siempre la suerte de Parker no lo dejaría tranquilo, la misión de Wade resulto ser más difícil de lo que pensaba por lo que tardaría más tiempo en regresar a casa y tendrían que reducir la comunicación. Había pasado al menos un mes desde que su novio se fue y jamás pensó que lo extrañaría tanto.

Ese día no había sido tan tranquilo como los otros, parecía que todos los villanos e incluso criminales menores se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinarle su día y después de varios días sin poder comunicarse con su novio su humor era horrible.

En ese momento se encontraba en medio de un robo de banco donde los ladrones tenían rodeados a los civiles sin dejar de apuntarles con sus armas, su cerebro no quería ayudarlo en ese momento y no lograba pensar en algún plan para detenerlos sin arriesgar a las personas, entonces la pared detrás de los ladrones exploto lanzándolos por los aires, los civiles apenas y pudieron cubrirse de la explosión. Cuando el humo se dispersó Spiderman pudo distinguir a una figura alta cubierta de spandex rojo, Wade estaba de regreso y como siempre tuvo que hacer una entrada nada discreta.

\- ¡Cariño, ya llegué!

Peter tuvo que resistir el correr a los brazos de su novio, su prioridad eran los civiles, atrapo a los ladrones con sus telarañas, pero uno de ellos no fue tan afectado por la explosión como sus compañeros por lo que en un descuido tomo al rehén más cercano apuntándole a la cabeza con su arma. Wade se acercó con cuidado con su mano cerca de su arma solo por precaución.

\- Tranquilo amigo, no quieres hacer esto

\- ¡ME ESFORCE MUCHO POR ESTO Y NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ CON LAS MANOS VACIAS!

\- Bien eso me parece algo razonable, te daremos el dinero que pides y luego podrás irte sólo tranquilicémonos

Peter miro con extrañeza a Wade bajo la máscara, no lograba comprender su plan y tampoco creía que de verdad dejaría ir a ese hombre. Entonces el ladrón alejo un poco el arma de la chica que tomo como rehén.

-Más les vale que no sea un truco

\- Tranquilo amigo, todo estará BIEN

Peter apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Wade sacó su arma rápidamente, disparándole a aquel sujeto en la cabeza quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Wa-quiero decir... ¡Deadpool!

\- Son balas de goma ¡lo juro!

\- ¡Ese no es el problema!, bueno eso me deja más tranquilo ¡Pero no puedes solo ir y dispararle!

\- Sinceramente esperaba una bienvenida diferente

Abrió la boca para responder, pero cualquier cosa que pensara decir quedo atrás cuando la chica que aquel ladrón había tomado como rehén salto a los brazos de SU NOVIO, al que no había visto en casi un mes, él debía ser el primero en abrazarlo al llegar, tal vez si fuera Ellie lo entendería, pero no de una extraña.

Fue entonces cuando esa larga cabellera rubia le trajo aquel recuerdo desagradable que no podría olvidar fácilmente, era aquella chica que había besado a Wade después del taque alienígena y provoco todo un caos de sentimientos en Peter, no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Lanzo su telaraña hacia Wade alejándolo de esa mujer.

\- Muy bien, los civiles están seguros así que mejor nos vamos antes de que la policía entre, adiós.

Tomo a Wade del brazo y lo llevo a fuera por el hoyo en la pared que había hecho antes, escalo por el edificio más alto que encontró en ese momento alejándose de su novio al momento en que llegaron a la sima; sabía que era algo tonto estar enojado, pero no podía evitarlo al recordar a esa mujer que no poda alejarse de Deadpool cada que la ayuda, de tatas personas en New York y tenían que encontrarse con ella.

\- Vamos cariño, te aseguro que se hombre estará bien, la bala era de goma y no iba a tanta velocidad como para lastimarlo de gravedad.

\- No estoy enojado por eso Deadpool, ni siquiera estoy enojado

Realmente no quería estarlo, seguramente Wade no recordaba a la chica, pero Peter jamás pensó que sería una persona tan celosa, nunca se había sentido a si con ninguna de sus antiguas novias. Wade lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda acercándolo contra su pecho pegado sus cuerpos lo más humanamente posible.

\- Dices que no estás enojado, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas Deadpool… aun si no me quieres cerca en este momento por algo que no entiendo solo quiero que sepas que realmente te extrañé, me hiciste tanta falta bebe.

Al escuchar esas palabras y sentir el calor de su novio después de tanto tiempo todo su enojo se esfumo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Deadpool mirándolo a los ojos de la máscara.

\- También me hiciste mucha falta Wade.

Todo el momento romántico se esfumo cundo sintió algo frotarse contra su trasero, no hacía falta preguntar para saber qué era eso, Wade enrolló su máscara y la de Peter hasta la altura de la nariz y lo beso. Fue un beso descuidado que buscaba transmitir cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se necesitaban y cuanto se amaban; podían llevar poco tiempo como pareja, pero Peter sabía que jamás sentiría lo mismo con otra persona que no fue Wade.

Ese día Wade lo tomo en el techo de aquel edificio para después tele transportarlos a su departamento donde tomo a Peter al menos unas tres veces más.

Al día siguiente los dos llevaron a Ellie al parque de diversiones para disfrutar un día juntos donde pudieran sentirse como una familia normal, ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca cerca del muelle donde podían observar el atardecer mientras comían un helado, Ellie estaba sentada en medio de los dos, pero eso no les impedía tomarse de la mano a las espaldas de la niña.

\- Chicos si quieren tomarse de las manos no necesitan esconderlo, además no son nada discretos.

\- ¡¿L-linda de que estas hablando?!

\- Por favor papá, siempre has estado enamorado del tío spidey y sinceramente no me importaría si fuera mi nueva mamá.

E silencio incomodo que se había formado despareció cundo Peter no pudo resistir más su risa, sabía que esa niña era muy inteligente y observadora como el bobo d u padre que ahora tenía una expresión muy graciosa de desconcierto. Al salir de su transe Wade solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su hija mientras le sonreía con ternura.

\- No puedo esconderte nada princesa.

\- Nop, además ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de tener a los héroes más increíbles dl mundo como mis padres.

Los adultos solo pudieron reír ante las palabras de la niña, a final las cosas habían resultado muy bien para los tres, después de todo se lo merecían después de todo el desastre que había ocurrido meses atrás y el incidente del banco, los tres se abrazaron fuertemente sonriendo mientras seguía contemplando el atardecer.

Había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones para Peter cuando todo comenzó, pero tal vez por fin las cosas irían bien para ellos, tal vez Wade si era su amor verdadero después de todo.

 ** _Después de meses te terminar esta hist_ oria me decidí a escribir el epilogo y con esto daría fin a mi bebe, mi primera historia terminada, mi primer yaoi, mi primer hard, mi primer var _ias cosas. Fue increíble el nivel de amor que recibió y les agradezco mucho por eso, los amo._**

 ** _Si hay algún error les pido perdón, ya que el teclado de la computadora en la que lo escribí estaba fallando mucho y lo terminé a las 2 am así lo cual es una mala combinación. Si llegan a encontrar algún error por favor díganme._**


End file.
